youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaids (Lanaya G; Episode List)
A list of episodes in Mermaids. Season 1 Episode 1: Mermaids Upload Date: October 20, 2012 When Liz moves to a new neighborhood in Texas, she befriends a girl named Kenna, and buys a stone pendant from her, which transforms her into a mermaid. Episode 2: Power Surge Upload Date: October 21, 2012 Discovering that Kenna is also a mermaid, Liz practices her newly-discovered powers with her. Episode 3: A Tail of Halloween Upload Date: October 20, 2012 Liz loses her diary, and attends a Halloween party with Kenna. Episode 4: The Deep End Upload Date: October 26, 2012 Makayla becomes curious about Liz and Kenna's odd behavior, and gets into a fight with Liz. After she apologizes, Liz talks to Kenna about revealing their secret to her, but Kenna is against it. Episode 5: Dreams (Power Hour) Upload Date: October 29, 2012 Liz dreams about Makayla splashing and exposing her, only to find out that it actually happened. She discovers a new power, and gets into a cryokinetic battle with Kenna over "telling" Makayla, which ends with both girls collapsing. Episode 6: Unknown Episode 6 was taken down for reasons unknown. Episode 7: Stone Trouble Upload Date: December 19, 2012 Makayla visits Liz, and finally gets a full explanation of the tail situation. Although she pretends to be understanding, she steals the stone pendant as she leaves. Episode 8: Season Finale Upload Date: January 28, 2013 As she searches for the stone pendant, Liz finds a letter from Makayla: she's thrown the stone back into the ocean. Fortunately, Liz's family goes on vacation to the sea, and she goes looking for it--only to run afoul of the stone's original owner. Season 2 Episode 1: The Uninvited Guest Upload Date: March 11, 2013 Bored, Liz decides to throw a Valentine's Day party, and daydreams about all the possible outcomes, only to be interrupted by a stranger, who knocks her unconscious. This episode has been deleted. Episode 2: Two of the Same Upload Date: March 17, 2013 Liz wakes up the next day, tied up and trapped in her tail, and decides to call her sister Tessy for help, only to discover she's grabbed the stone necklace. This episode has been deleted. Episode 3: A Bubbly Message Upload Date: March 22, 2013 Liz and a sick Tessy discuss their mermaid situation, and hearing a strange bubbling noise, Liz goes into the bathroom, where she discovers a flask full of red glitter--and a mysterious message. This episode has been deleted. Episode 4: A Splashtastic Problem Upload Date: May 8, 2013 Liz goes looking for the mermaid by herself after Tessy backs out. Instead of meeting the real mermaid, Liz finds a message. This episode has been deleted. Episode 5: The Siren's Tower Upload Date: May 11, 2013 Liz and Tessy go to the Siren's tower, and discover the reason she's after Liz. This episode has been deleted. Episode 6: Finale, Part 1 Upload Date: June 24, 2013 While out for a swim, Liz discovers a real mermaid named Emerald, who asks her for help. This episode has been deleted. Episode 7: Finale, Part 2 Upload Date: July 24, 2013 Liz looks for Emerald in vain. The Siren makes a call to a mysterious stranger, and Liz discovers a site with a surprising amount of mermaid info. This episode has been deleted. Season 3 Episode 1: MER Upload Date: September 5, 2013 Liz breaks into the MER facility. This episode has been deleted. Category:Mermaids (Lanaya G) Category:Episode List Category:Holiday Special Category:Missing Episodes Category:Titled Episodes